


A Leap of Faith

by wordsalad



Category: Major Crimes (RPF), Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsalad/pseuds/wordsalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DON'T READ IF YOU'RE NOT INTO RPF. MOVE ALONG. NO HATE PLEASE.<br/>(Collection of one shots and drabbles. Not a multi-chapter fic.)<br/>She knew she should stop with over analyzing every single moment of their interaction. Stacey started to become suspicious and had thrown her weird and puzzled looks a couple of times now. It was just hard to keep pretending like nothing happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my lovely girlfriends who are shipper trash just like me. I meant no disrespect to Mary and Tony. This is ALL FICTION and just for fun. 
> 
> This is beta-free and English is not my native tongue. All mistakes are mine.

It was futile, really, to try to get away from him whenever their paths crossed. How could she, really, when they work together? It was a mistake. It was an error. However, how could she justify the feeling that she felt that night? It was… almost perfect. Except it wasn't. Not when she's a married woman, and he… well, thank god he's single, but she just couldn't ignore the fact that he's a serial womanizer. Good god, what would her family and friends think if they found out she actually fell for his charms? The horror!

Having battled all these issues in her head for quite some time now, she still couldn't help but wish their situation had been different. People thought she had a strong marriage, but really, it was far from it. In spirit of honesty, she'd actually just been waiting for someone to point out that she hadn't worn her wedding ring for years! It's pretty pathetic how she hadn't been asked about it. She got that people did respect her privacy, and truly, she was thankful. But where did the line between privacy and not-being-famous-enough-for-them-to-give-a-fuck-about-you end? Somehow, her ego was a little bruised.

But someone noticed. And more importantly, that someone asked.

_“Hey, I hope you don’t mind my asking..but I just noticed that you haven’t worn your wedding ring for quite some time now..” Tony asked, trying to be cautious and careful as he slowly sipped the soda he was drinking._

_The group was out and about enjoying the first evening of the few days off they have from set. It’s quite a rare night where everyone of the major cast was present, including a couple of writers , PAs, and of course, Duff and all of the other executive producers. The evening air was soothing, and the California weather was on its best. And for some reason, the whole scenario boosted Tony’s confidence and he finally asked Mary the burning question in his head for weeks now._

_Mary, almost choked on her wine when she heard his question. They were seated beside each other, and the rest were busy talking among themselves. She looked around and was quite thankful nobody noticed her little outburst. She could swear she snorted some wine off her nose. What a nosy man!_

_She smiled patiently at him, and shrugged, “I do mind..” she spoke quietly, losing a little bit of the spark from her eyes, even though she was smiling at him._

_Tony nodded, “I understand..I didn’t mean to intrude or anything.” He smiled, albeit not as confident._

_Mary sighed and noticed his discomfort, as obviously, he realized that he barged in on a sore subject. She reached out and touched his thigh beneath the table, and smiled at him, “It’s complicated, Tony. To keep it short, we’ve been separated for quite a bit now. We’re just keeping it under wraps.” He nodded his response, and smiled warmly at the woman who’s been occupying his head longer than he was willing to admit. At least not while he was in a relationship._

_He didn’t mean anything by it, really, but somehow, his reaching out to touch her hand on his thigh sent a wonderful feeling within him. Suddenly, he felt like he was back to being nineteen, finally getting a somewhat hopeful answer from the girl he’d been dreaming about. He could only hope Mary felt it too. He’d bet everything he owns, including his precious Dodgers memorabilia to anyone who’d contest that Mary hadn't been eyeing him too. If only people were paying them enough attention. The fans would have noticed, unfortunately, they only see the end product of their hard work. The looks Mary had been throwing him were within set, so it seemed that he was the only one who actually noticed it. He already caught her twice, and each time, Mary would look away as a tinge of pink would cover her cheeks._

_The woman had been driving him insane for weeks now. It should have been a good thing except he was in a relationship. However, with the new information he just learned, he felt it was time to move on, and maybe pursue someone else. But only if the woman in question would allow it. He was certain though that Mary would not even for a second consider it while knowing he’s in a relationship._

_And that was how Melissa left his life._

* * *

   
She knew she should stop with overanalyzing every single moment of their interaction. Stacey started to become suspicious and had thrown her weird and puzzled looks a couple of times now. It was just hard to keep pretending like nothing happened. How she could be terrible at acting this one thing was a puzzle to her as well, when pretending to be someone else was how she earned a living! She concluded that her real life was not some drama show with scripts she could memorize and guide her through. This was her personal life and relationship. She was risking everything. Or so she thought. She could easily file for a divorce, but the idea was still driving her mad. Not with anger, but with something she’s not ready to voice out loud yet. It was the failing. It was the idea that she had to accept that she failed on one thing she thought she never would. She was a failure and that was just unacceptable.

For now.

She was trying to forget what happened a week ago, but it was getting harder each day knowing that she promised they would talk, but so far, she’d been avoiding him like a plague after he left her place on a hurry that fateful morning. They woke up late and she was awakened by the ring of her phone. She practically threw him out when she got a text from Stacey and her assistant that they were on their way to her place to see what the hell happened, why she hadn’t shown up on set. Thank god they didn’t mention that Tony was also missing.

When she got on set that morning, Tony was already there and getting ready for his take with GW and Raymond. The day passed by quickly and they managed to act professional in front of everyone, but secretly, her nerves were shot. She didn’t want to talk. Not yet, at least. That’s what she told him when he looked for her after their taping that day. He found her alone in her trailer and was ready to talk but he said he understood and softly kissed her lips before he left. She was caught off guard but she’d be lying if she’d say she didn’t like it. That’s what they’ve been doing since. They hadn’t fucked again, but they’d been kissing. A lot of kissing. Especially before they part for the day after each shoot. They also started to text every now and again. It was ridiculous and a mess, really. Eventually, she knew they’d have to talk about what happened.

_She was packing her stuff, the ones her PA hasn’t packed yet knowing Mary would want to pack them herself. She was startled with the knock on her trailer door, but didn’t look up as she called in whoever was on the other side._

_Tony entered the trailer knowing she was alone. He saw Stacey and the other girls already left. From what he heard, they planned a night out and asked Mary, but the latter declined._

_“Hey..”_

_Mary looked up from where she was putting the last items on her purse. It was almost comical how all of a sudden, her heart started beating faster, and it felt like the room was closing in on her._ What the hell Mary Eileen, get a fucking grip! _She couldn’t help but thought. With practiced breathing, thank god for yoga, she quietly released the breath she had no idea she’d been holding. “Hey yourself..” she said quietly, and smiled at him timidly._

_“So.. not joining the girls?”_

_“No.” She said as she moved on the other side of the trailer to get her scarf and jacket. “I’m planning to have a quiet night. We’ve been taping longer hours for the past days and I’m not getting any younger so..” she added and chuckled, albeit awkwardly._

_She looked up and finally noticed that he’s on his jeans, and was just wearing a simple white button down shirt, un-tucked, with sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a few buttons down. If he wanted to get her rattled, he was doing a fine job at it. He looked..delicious, if she was being honest. She immediately donned her scarf and jacket, trying to fight off the shiver that was engulfing her._

_“Yeah..mind some company?”_

_“Oh.. I—“_

_“Come on, we can order in. My treat.”_

_“Umm—“ she shook her head at him, and smiled. “Fine.”_

_They drove on separate cars and reached her place in Palisades._

_Trying to remember what had actually transpired during their evening, she couldn’t remember a single thing. Not when his ministrations had been distracting her. Somehow, after she managed to finish a bottle of her favorite red, she found herself kissing him thoroughly. Who started it, she would never remember. She could ask him later but she’d be too embarrassed if he’d say it was her. So she just allowed him to kiss her._

_On a normal day, she’d be petrified to admit that she poured all her knowledge on how to properly kiss back, but not this time. This time she gave as good as she got and by the time she thought she was going to faint from lack of oxygen, she pulled away only to notice that they’d actually move to her bedroom. Boy was he quick. But was he the only one? She could remember a little bit of her dragging him along with her, as they walked and kissed toward her bedroom._

_“Just tell me to stop..” he whispered, as their mouths finally left each other’s._

_She bit her lower lip, and looked at him. She could see something in his brown orbs. Something she couldn’t quite name yet, but whatever it was, it was driving her insane. She wanted to take this plunge longer than she was willing to admit. “I don’t want to stop…” she whispered back as she leaned back to him and kissed him with all her might. She justified that this move on their part would finally get rid of the awkward sexual tension that had been clouding them for weeks. Months even._

_They kissed for what seemed like endless seconds before he pulled away and gazed at her tenderly. He then tucked her hair behind her ears as he pulled her face towards him, placing soft kisses along her jaw line, the bridge of her nose, and her forehead before he softly nibbled on her lips again._

_She lovingly caressed his cheeks and the somewhat rough sensation sent tingles throughout her body. She returned his kisses fervently, then pulled away slightly, “I don’t normally do this, Tony..” she whispered. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then felt him softly kissed her eyes. “I--” she gushed and tried to ignore the emotion that was engulfing her, making it harder for her to speak._

_“I know” he whispered back. “I know a lot about you, Mary..” he said as he planted soft kissed on her cheeks, eyes, and forehead._

_He took her breath away with his soft caresses. She didn’t think he’d be like this. She was expecting rough and quick and thought this would be counted as a meaningless, thoughtless indecision on their parts. But he proved her wrong._  
_It was rushed and at the same time, it wasn’t. It was also as if she was in a trance, and she wasn’t exactly sure what happened, but when she came to, they were in her bed, as she felt his lips on her sternum, and she noticed that they were only clad with their underwear._

_“My god, you’re beautiful.” He said as he looked up, and gazed at the woman in front of him. He didn’t think he’d have this chance, ever. She was a little rounded in places and not as bony as he imagined, but like a natural work of art, she was nothing was breathtaking and beautiful. He smiled and loved the fact that he made her blush profusely. He leaned down, gazed searchingly at her eyes. Their shared look said it all. They knew there was no going back after this, come hell or high water._

_He leaned down and softly kissed her lips, and then her temple, her cheeks, her nose, and again the very edge of her mouth. She closed her eyes and gave herself up to the indescribable sweetness of those affectionate little kisses. Then, humming in a low tone, he lowered his lips to her neck._

_She was taken aback by the rush of heat that enveloped her as she felt his mouth on her neck. She felt his light kisses and licks traveling further down her chest, and she almost yelped when she felt his manly hand cupped her still bra-encased left breast as his thumb brushed her nipple. He reached behind her back to tug on her brassiere’s hook and freed her breasts._  
_The look of hunger that flashed on his face almost made her moan. He cupped both of her breasts and massaged them softly before planting soft kisses on each nipple._

_It made a hot thrill rush throughout her body and as if having a mind of its own, she found her hips bucking upward towards his bare abdomen, almost desperately trying to relieve the sudden need she felt between her legs. She could feel the hot slickness on her womanhood and it drove her out of her wits. She hasn’t been this turned on in years! The celibacy came with her separation, and although she was friends with Randy, they didn’t fell back to the routine of sleeping together, just to relieve an itch. Plus, she knew her husband, or ex-husband, was already dating someone else._

_His soft mouth was lavishing her left breast as he passionately sucked on her nipple. Mary bit her lower lip hoping to remain as quiet as possible but was unsuccessful as a strangled gasp and moan escaped her lips. This seemed to urge him further as he gave the same attention on her right breast. Her nails dug on his shoulder as her pleasure intensified with his ministrations._

_Randy was never a boobs-man. Well, at first he was, but she guessed that the fun of it worn off after years of marriage. Why she was comparing Randy and Tony all of sudden, she wasn’t sure. She knew it was not fair though, and so she tried to keep her focus on what Tony was doing. It wasn’t hard, really, when the pleasure he evoked on her was beyond words. She felt herself about to explode just from him massaging and loving her breasts, which was unheard of. She couldn’t help but think that his years of being with a lot of women were what probably gave him all the knowledge on how to pleasure a woman. This idea shouldn’t have pleased her, but right at that moment, she couldn’t help it._

_He drew back and gazed at his marvelous creation. She looked dazed as she panted heavily, her chest rose and fell with each breath. He then tugged the black lace panties covering her and lifted her hips to remove the offending clothing. She kept her gaze downward, and she couldn’t help the moan that escaped her when she noticed the bulge on Tony’s boxers. She lifted herself up and used her hands to help him remove his undergarment. The urgent need to feel his skin on hers was consuming her, and once they were both undressed, she enveloped her arms on his neck and pulled him downward._

_Her left hand reached for his manhood and slowly massaged his member. She was definitely in for a treat as she paid attention to his girth and length. She wanted to feel him inside her right there and then, but Tony had other plans._

_He rolled to his side, propping himself on his elbow and continued to stare at the beautiful woman before him. He wanted to take his time. He couldn’t help his wandering fingers as he traced nonsensical patterns on her abdomen, brushing once again her pebbled nipples, before they finally reached the soft curls just above her womanhood._

_Mary couldn’t help the strangled whimper as she gasped and moaned at the sensation it brought to her. Then, he gently stroked her slit with his forefinger and was glad to find the wetness that coated her intimate part. Her eyes shut, and she almost forgot how to breathe when she felt his finger softly stroking her between her legs. If she weren’t so turned on, she’d be embarrassed at how her legs parted wider and gave him a better access, as if having a mind of their own._

_Her left hand clutched on the mattress as her right flew and took hold of the bed’s headrest. She was writhing and didn’t know what else she could do as his ministrations were amazing but still, she felt she needed something else. Something more. Her hips involuntarily bucked off the bed as his stroke increased in pressure and then as if he could read her mind, his finger entered her womanhood._

_“Ohh..” Mary whimpered, opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, panting. Tony’s breathing was also ragged as he watched the woman who’d been occupying his dreams unfold before his eyes. After a second of pause, he slowly stroked the muscle that clamped on his finger and loved the pleasurable sensation it brought him. Mary had to bit her lower lip as she tried to held off her moan. Her eyes fluttered close as she felt every nerve on her body became alive._

_She felt the shift on the bed and was forced to pry her eyes open. She noticed him bent before her as he softly placed a kiss on her abdomen. His stroking on her center remained as his lips descended further down until he finally reached her quivering opening._

_“Let me taste you, please?” he whispered, almost begging._

_She gasped as she could only nod her response. He was rendering her speechless._

_“Oh..nnngghh,” she whispered and moaned as she felt his tongue along her center. With a low moan in his throat, he gave long caressing licks on her intimate lips. She felt as if electricity was truly flowing in her veins. She found herself arching upward off the bed as if needing him closer. His other hand braced her pelvis as he added another finger inside of her, stroking her softly as his tongue explored her further. Then, he nibbled on her small bundle of nerves, sucking and biting it softly. He was obviously out to kill her. She really thought she would lose her mind. His soft suck on her nerve plus the stroke of his fingers inside of her drove her to oblivion._

_“Oh god…” she whimpered. It felt like a bubble had burst inside of her and the pleasure it brought her was beyond words. She couldn’t remember when was the last time that she came this hard. With her eyes shut closed, she could see stars and sparks behind her lids._

_She felt as if all of her energy was sucked out of her as she took a deep breath. It only registered a second later the sensitivity she felt between her legs, as Tony continued his caress._

_“Tony..” she uttered, and it sounded like she was begging, not knowing why or what it was she begging for._  
_He understood her plea, or so they both thought. So he positioned and hovered above her. She opened her eyes and saw him above her. Her look was dazed but she managed a soft smile before she leaned up to kiss him. She felt his hand roam on her sides as he parted her legs further. They were still kissing fervently when he took a hold of his manhood and gently stroked Mary’s glistening folds with its tip. Mary’s lips almost faltered when she felt his manhood gently stroking her center._

_He pulled away from her lips slightly, “Tell me if I’m hurting you..” he whispered as he gently guided his member in her opening._

_The expression on his face was nothing but pure concentration mixed with awe. He couldn’t believe they were finally crossing that line. She held her breath as she felt him slowly enter her. Her gaze focused on their hips. There was a slight pain that made her tense a bit but it was nothing compared to the height of pleasure she was also feeling. Again. Wouldn’t she need some time to recover from the last orgasm he brought her? He finally filled her up completely and felt how tight she was as her walls clamped on his manhood._

_“Oh my god..” she gasped as her eyes shut, her neck stretched and she leaned her head back. He stared at her and saw the pleasure mixed with pain expression plastered on her face. He planted a soft kiss on her neck, “Relax..”_

_She nodded as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at his face. He managed to smile lovingly at her before he finally made a move. He started a slow pace but gradually picked up the speed._

_He somewhat had an inkling that Mary was never a passive lover, but he wasn’t prepared for how vocal Mary could be in bed. It drove him mad and a time or two, he almost came just from the sound of pleasure Mary was making. This was definitely the side of her he’d love to explore some more, if she’d allow him._

_Mary found her hips again having a mind of their own as it reciprocated each buck she received from Tony. It took everything he had to work on his control. He didn’t want to come right away. He wanted to savor this moment, although Mary was making it harder what with her whimpers, and groans and moans echoing inside the bedroom._

_After a few more thrust, he could no longer control his desire. His thrust became frantic and lost its rhythm. Mary held on for her dear life as she felt him pounding on her. Her hands were flailing, searching for something solid she could hold on. She braced herself and held onto him as he buried his face on her neck._

_Their joyous cries echoed throughout the bedroom as seconds after her second release, she felt his._

_After a few more fading strokes from him, he completely collapsed on top of her. He tried to adjust as to not crush her beneath him. She on the other hand felt like her consciousness was touch and go from all the pleasure Tony brought her. She didn’t mind his wonderful weight on top of her, as she planted a soft kiss on his temple._

_As contented as she felt, she couldn’t help the tears that pricked her eyes._

_“This shouldn’t happen again.” She whispered._

_Her words lifted the fog that clouded Tony’s head from the pleasure he had just experienced. He understood that she was probably panicking and regretting what happened between them, but he was not going to just give her up without a fight. He lifted his body and moved away from her, but remained close. He pulled her towards him and looked at her, noticing the tears that she was obviously trying to keep at bay._

_He kissed her eyes, and sighed. “It will happen again, Mary. We both know this isn’t a one night stand. I’m prepared to take a jump and see where our relationship could go. You and I both know that we’re single. Randy’s moved on with someone else already. What’s stopping you?”_

_She didn’t answer, and instead kissed his lips softly. She nodded, and nuzzled his neck before she whispered, “Okay. We’ll talk more tomorrow.”_

  



	2. Filler - Drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages.. it's just you know, life. Anyhow, this is not my work but a gift of a friend (also an author but wished to not be named) because she knows I crave RPF on Mary and Tony. :P 
> 
> Posted with permission. 
> 
> **Thanks for this, hun. You know I love you, right? :)

* * *

 

His hands are on her hips as he backs her towards the trailer wall, mouth pressed firmly against her pulse point.

"Mess my make up and you're a dead man," she pants, struggling with the clasp on his trousers. They have to be on set in 20 but Sharon and Andy's tentative flirting is making it harder and harder to remain professional at work...

Tony pulls back suddenly, cheeks flushed, chocolate-brown eyes darkening with desire as he swipes a finger across her lower lip.

"I can kiss anywhere but your mouth, right?"

Mary nods dumbly.

"Too many pre-scene lipstick touch ups with Stacey. She's starting to get suspicious..."

"I can work with that," he winks, lowering his knees to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a cheap red wine in the fridge and it was awful, really, but had me writing. So.. Hope this will do. I'm not drunk, but tipsy, and I blame the awful wine for all the mistakes. 
> 
> Same disclaimers apply. Still un-betaed and English is still not my native tongue. Pity.

* * *

Mary sighed as she dropped her bag on the floor.

"Honey, I'm home." She yelled. She had been working for almost 14 hours, with only a few hours of break in her trailer. She was exhausted and more than ready to get some sleep.

"Welcome home, stranger." Tony said as he walked into the living room. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her.

Mary knew that playing house with Tony was one of the stupidest ideas she agreed to participate in. She just never thought she’d be persuaded to such insanity (although she was the one who brought up the idea in the first place) what with her age and supposed to be wisdom. But again, Tony planted the idea in her head, and she really could not for the life of her deny the chemistry and spark she shared with him.

It really wasn’t supposed to be like this, and she wasn’t even serious when she first broached the subject to him. He had repairs going on in his house and was whining to her while they were having dinner a couple of nights ago, that he hated sleeping in Los Angeles hotels. He wasn’t trying to play it big, no, not at all, but people in Los Angeles were so used to seeing ‘stars’, they no longer bother with the platitudes, they just barged right in and speak like they know him personally and have shared life altering moments. That’s what he thought at least, from what he had experienced so far, more than five times if anyone’s counting, when he stayed in various Los Angeles hotels over the years. He was sure that it might not be the case in some other hotels, but he really didn’t want to risk it again, given a chance.

This, of course, brought the idea on the table that Tony should just stay with Mary since she lived alone, and the husband card has been off the table for years too, along with the fact that her kids were nowhere near California at that time. Liv and Mike were in Europe enjoying a month long vacation with a couple of their friends and cousins.

Of course, Mary may have had a few glasses of wine prior to her suggesting this marvelous idea that Tony should just stay with her for a few days. Four days tops, really, since it would be obvious to the staff who were also now good friends of Mary who usually visited her place on Friday nights when they do their weekly catch up on production gossips and other mundane details that spark their interests on that given moment.

"M'tired." She said as she pecked softly on his lips.

"Too tired to eat? I ordered dinner." He smiled.

"I guess I can eat." Mary smiled as she sat down. “I honestly think it was unfair of James to send you guys home early.”

"Don’t be such a baby, sweetheart.” He said playfully with a smirk as he sat down beside her on the couch.

"Don’t be so full of yourself." She shot back at him coyly. Tony let it slide this time and instead just playfully kissed her lips.

* * *

Dinner came and went, and Tony proceeded to clean up.

"You go shower and I'll do the dishes." Tony offered. She smiled and kissed him softly on his lips, tasting the apple cider that they shared over dinner, after she stopped with the wine.

"Thank you." She whispered as she made her way to the shower.

She stripped her clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor and stepped under the stream of hot water. She let the hot water untangle the knots she had in her shoulders and back, and washed the stress from her hair. She was looking forward to lying in bed and falling asleep in Tony’s arms.

She didn’t want to admit, but she really missed sleeping next to someone and cuddling. She missed being held and the feeling of being protected, though on a normal day, she wouldn’t admit to this as the mere thought was a bit offensive to her feminist sensibilities.

She stepped out of the shower, wrapped herself in a fluffy towel and walked out into the bedroom where she found the handsome silver fox sitting on the bed, in his boxers, reading.

"Were you waiting for me?"

"Always." He smiled as he pulled the covers up on her side of the bed. Mary couldn’t help the little flutter she felt in her heart as she heard his words. Sometimes, he could be such a charmer.

"Can I sleep naked?" She asked. "I don’t feel like dressing. But no funny business, mister." She added and narrowed her eyes for emphasis. Tony nodded, trying to stifle the smile that was slowly creeping up on his face. Mary dropped her towel and lied in bed on her stomach.

"Can you massage my back?" Mary asked. She hated being the bitchy demanding _girlfriend_ , but that long shoot had tired her out. Plus, she thought it was only fair since Tony had been home way earlier than her, and he giving her a massage should be enough of a payback.

"Of course I can." Tony said, trying to rein his excitement. Massaging Mary always ended up with them making love, so he really was not complaining. He pulled out the bottle of Sandalwood oil from the night stand, put a little bit on his hands and began rubbing his girlfriend’s shoulders.

"That feels nice." Mary moaned in her pillow as Tony lowered his hands. He could feel every knot in her back. He slid his hands down her back and gave her ass a gentle squeeze before massaging her lower back.

"Honey, what's poking me?" She asked a few minutes later, with a slight giggle in her voice. Tony had hoped she wouldn't feel his hardened shaft against her thigh.

"Sorry, sweetheart, you know what massaging you does to me." He said, slightly embarrassed despite himself. He knew she was tired and didn't want to ask her for sex.

Mary turned and propped herself up on her elbow. Tony looked at her naked form on their bed and realized she wasn't helping the situation. He couldn’t help his eyes that were glued on her breasts. She looked at him with a grin.

"And you know what over seven hours without you does to me." She said seductively as one of her hands slid into his boxers. "Okay," she added, as her hand wrapped around his shaft and began moving up and down.

"Let's make a deal. After this, I get to sleep." Mary smiled. "All day tomorrow." She clarified. Tony nodded dumbly, and Mary sat up in bed. He gently pulled Mary's hand off his cock and pulled off his boxers. He got back onto the bed and crawled between her legs.

Mary placed her hands on Tony's cheeks and pulled his face down so that their lips could meet. There was something about kissing Tony that Mary had never felt when she had kissed other men. Much as she was ashamed to admit, she never felt that certain excitement and spark while kissing her husband, at least on the latter part of their marriage.

She loved the feeling of Tony’s strong hands on her shoulders and, of course, the size of her manhood against her thigh. While they were kissing, Tony felt her pushing against him. He smiled as Mary initiated and flipped them over, then straddled his waist.

"I'm in control this time." She said, pinning Tony's hands over his head.

He smiled to show her he wasn't objecting. For someone who was exhausted a few minutes ago, Mary sure wasn't acting like it. She lowered her lips on Tony's neck and then continued going south. She stopped at his belly button and looked up at him as she crawled up again, her breasts rubbing against his chest. Tony couldn’t help himself and brushed his fingers on Mary’s mound, leaving her breathless.

She focused her eyes in Tony's as she lowered herself onto his cock. No matter how many times they’ve done it, it still felt amazing every single time he entered her.

She smiled as she began moving her hips in a circular motion. Their breathing synchronized and the two simply got lost in the moment. Mary was moving to a steady rhythm, while Tony's hands were firmly planted on her ass, as if he was afraid to let her go.

Her moans were increasing in sound, as her hips were moving faster. Tony knew that she was nearing her climax. However, he didn’t want their love making to end just yet, so he placed his hands on her back and flipped her over.

"What the hell?!" She asked gasping, and then was again lost in thought as Tony placed his hands on her breasts, kneading them, purposely distracting her.

He guided his cock to her entrance as he entered her rougher this time, eliciting a grunt from Mary. She lifted one of her knee to rest it on his hip, allowing him to slide deeper into her, but Tony decided it wasn’t enough. He lifted her right leg onto his left shoulder, so he could slide deeper within her. With every thrust, his right hand would squeeze Mary's left breast. He bent down and showered her face and then her neck with kisses.

"Oh my God.." Mary moaned loudly as her body began to tremble.

"Come for me," Tony whispered almost pounding into her, "..let go." He added kissing Mary's chest. Mary’s back arched and her fingers lightly dug into his shoulders. Tony watched as Mary's eyes closed tightly, and lips parted without making any sound. He felt her walls closed in on his member, as she was approaching her end. A few more thrusts and Mary tilted her head back. Her eyes flew open, her lips parted again and a loud gasp escaped her throat as she came, “oh fuck..” she whispered.

Tony’s momentum was slightly forgotten as he watched the mesmerizing scene before his eyes. Even before they started this affair, he had always been fascinated by women’s orgasms. There was just something quite unexplainable with it. It was almost magical, seeing the mix of pleasure and pain plastered on a normally composed woman, seeing her completely vulnerable and care-free. Of course, watching Mary come undone before his eyes was one of the best things he ever laid eyes on. And he knew he was one hell of a lucky man.

"Now, you..your turn." She said looking up at him, once she’s recovered. Tony kissed her, and gave a few more hard thrusts, enticing moans from Mary.

She moved her lips to his cheek, and he could feel the smile on her face although he couldn’t see it. Mary could always tell, he always tensed up a little and then his entire body would relax on top of her. His release came and he buried his face on Mary’s neck, muffling his groan.

"I love you." Mary whispered softly in Tony's ear. He replied with a small ‘love you’ moan and entangled his fingers in her soft red locks.

They have exchanged the words, finally, a few weeks ago. It was Tony who first fell in love with her, and he wasn’t denying it. _Who wouldn’t fall in love with this woman_? He kept asking himself. He was also the first one to admit it, hence, saying the words to her first. Mary was caught off guard, given the complicated situation that they were in. But eventually, she couldn’t deny the feelings she felt for him too.

They laid in silence, listening to each other's breathing. Tony slid his hands to her back and flipped them over so she would be lying on top of him. He loved feeling her breasts pressed against him.

She placed her hands on his cheeks and began kissing him lazily. He slid both of his hands to the small of her back as he returned her kiss. They fell asleep that way, but woke up the next morning with Mary on her side, while his arms were wrapped around her.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it's been while and this drabble is not new, but I forgot to add this here when I first wrote it for my trash gals.

* * *

 

 

"You need to decide, Mary. You need to decide if you still wanna continue this charade that we're playing--cause I'm tired as hell."

Tony walked over to his suitcase and picked it up.

It was scary, the way he spoke so quietly like he's resigned and have already given up.

Mary bit her lip as she stared at her lap, trying to stop her tears from falling, but to no avail.

"I'm tired of pretending I enjoy going to events being seen with different women all the time, letting the world think I'm having a good time. I'm tired of waiting when you'll finally decide to admit to the whole damn world that your marriage is over. I don't understand anymore what's still keeping you from admitting it publicly? Do you still love him?"

"Tony--"

"No, sorry. I misspoke," He said as he scratched his forehead, and let his thumb play with his lower lip, a habit he's developed whenever he's trying to control his emotions. "Are you still in love with him?" Tony whispered.


End file.
